1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector provided with a retainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there are two types of connectors provided with a retainer, namely, a side retainer type (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-5870) and a front retainer type (see Japanese Unexamined. Utility Model Publication No. 5-23455 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-250215).
A typical side retainer type of connector is shown in FIG. 7, and has a retainer 3 mounted in a direction normal to the insertion direction of terminal fittings 2 into a connector housing 1. Accordingly, a retainer insertion hole 4 is open in one side surface of the connector housing 1. This type of prior art connector has an advantage of retaining the terminal fittings 2 with a larger force since the retainer 3 directly locks the terminal fittings 2 as shown in FIG. 8. However, the lateral opening for the insertion of the retainer must be additionally sealed in the case of watertight connectors.
A prior art front retainer type connector is shown in FIG. 9, and has a retainer 5 inserted into a connector housing 6 along the insertion direction of terminal fittings 2. Accordingly, a retainer insertion hole 7 is open in an engaging surface with a mating connector. This type of prior art connector has an advantage that the retainer insertion hole 7 is covered by the mating connector, and therefore is not exposed.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector provided with a retainer in which a retainer insertion hole can be covered and terminal fittings can be retained with a large force.